At present, touch display has become a prevailing technology in display devices.
A touch control unit is provided in a display device with touch display function. A plurality of button icons are displayed on a display side of the display device, and a button flexible circuit board has to be provided in the display device for picking up information of operations on the button icons and etc. Thus, a plurality of flexible circuit boards have to be provided in the display device, for example, a touch control flexible circuit board for providing signals to the touch control unit and a button flexible circuit board for providing signals to the button icons and so on.
However, there are many layers of flexible circuit boards in a thickness direction of the display device, which makes the thickness of the display device greater. This is adverse to a miniaturization design of the display device.